The Man of Steel (On Solid Ground)
Man of Steel is a film based on the DC Comics character Superman and is the first film to be set in the On Solid Ground DCEU. It was released on June 14 2013. It was written, co-produced and directed by Matthew Vaughn and stars Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman. The film was a critical and commercial success, making over $677 million and becoming the ninth highest-grossing film of 2013, and also winning the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects. A sequel is in the works, and will be released in March 2016. Production and Release Filming began on August 1st 2011 and wrapped on January 4th 2012. Production was relatively secretive, as it was only announced that unknown Henry Cavill would play Superman after filming wrapped. On February 6th 2012, Warner Bros announced that the film would be the first in a 'DC Extended Universe'. In late February, Patrick Fugit and Russell Crowe were cast as Jimmy Olsen and Zor-El respectively. On March 3rd 2012, early photos were released online revealing actor Joaquin Phoenix in uniform as General Zod on the set. On April 7th, Amy Adams was announced as Lois Lane. The first teaser Trailer debuted on October 6th, and just over a month later the opening sequence was shown after a special screening of Prometheus ''in Las Vegas. On January 28th 2013, composer Hans Zimmer began recording music for the film, after the original composer, Henry Jackman, was forced to leave the project following scheduling conflicts. ''Man of Steel premiered on June 12th, and had largely positive reviews, although it was agreed to be inferior to the classical films starring Christopher Reeve. Peter Travers, in his review for Rolling Stone, states, "this film certainly will not replace the classic Richard Donner-directed films in being the definitive image of Superman, but it doesn't rely overly on nostalgia like Superman Returns, and it has enough heart and original touches of its own to stand quite proudly. As an opening salvo for the DC Extended Universe, while it could've been better, it also could've been far, far worse." Plot Cast Henry Cavill - Clark Kent/Superman Amy Adams - Lois Lane Joaquin Phoenix - General Zod Patrick Fugit - Jimmy Olsen Russell Crowe - Zor-El Kevin Costner - Jonathan Kent Diane Lane - Martha Kent Laurence Fishburne - Perry White Accolades Man of Steel was nominated for Best Special Visual Effects at the 67th British Academy Film Awards, losing to Gravity. It was also nominated for 6 Saturn Awards: Best Comic-to-Film Motion Picture, Best Director (Matthew Vaughn), Best Performance by a Younger Actor (Dylan Sprayberry as young Clark Kent), Best Music(Hans Zimmer), Best Editing (Eddie Hamilton and Jon Harris) and Best Special Effects; and 2 MTV Movie Awards, winning both: Best Villain (Joaquin Phoenix) and Best Hero (Henry Cavill); one People's Choice Award (Favourite Action Movie). It was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects, and at the 86th Academy Award ceremony on March 2, 2014, won the award, beating initial frontrunner Gravity to the surprise of many.Category:Films Category:Superman Category:DCEU: On Solid Ground